degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-25606596-20150703083441
I made one of these at the end of the fall anime season and since I've watched so much (#nolife), I thought I'd make another one. My opinion and grade of this seasons anime NOTE: This is only for the anime that has ended it's run this season Assassination Classroom: *'Episodes: '''22 *'What's it about? A class are given the task of assassinating their octopus teacher before the end of the year *'Grade: '''A *'Would I recommend it? '''YES! Don't pay attention to the crazy synopsis, this anime is amazing. It's crazy, silly, heart-warming, hilarious and just down right amazing. It's a rich anime full of life lessons and interesting characters. It's easy going and some of the best 25 minutes of anime. If you want an anime that's just good fun with a great story, this is your anime. '''Owari no Seraph *'Episodes:' 12 *'What's it about? '''Yuuichiro and Mikaela were orphans together trapped in the underground city of vampires. When their attempt to escape backfires, Yuu is left to live his life without his family and decides to get his revenge on the vampires that took them from him *'Grade:' A+ *'Would I recommend it? YES! It's brilliant. It's not your typical vampire story, it's so much more than that. It has a strong story and complex, loveable characters. It doesn't just cater to the main two characters, other characters are explored and developed giving us a chance to better understand the world in which the anime is set. It's only 12 episodes but the second cour airs in the fall so it's well worth watching this season before then. The story is unmissable. It's Attack on Titan, but better. '''Gunslinger Stratos *'Episodes: '''12 *'What's it about?' Two parallel universes clash and a battle ensues *'Grade: B- *'''Would I recommend it? '''No. It was not as good as I expected it to be. The most exciting thing about this anime was it's opening. The premise was good and it started off well but it lost it's interest as the series progressed '''High School DxD BorN *'Episodes: '''12 *'What's it about? Boobs, demons, fighting and boobs *'Grade: '''B *'Would I recommend it? '''It's an aquired taste. This was the third season so if you want to watch, you'd need to start from the beginning. The third season was not as strong as it's predecessor's which is a shame. This anime is extremely ecchi so it's definitely not for those who aren't a fan of that. '''Punchline *'Episodes: '''12 *'What's it about? Uhhh... Something to do with nosebleeds and world destruction *'Grade: '''C- *'Would I recommend it? 'Nah. It started off good but it soon lost the plot and so did I. I stopped enjoying this anime about half-way through. It's a silly anime with not much going for it and it's pretty forgettable. '''My Teen RomCom SNAFU TOO! ' *'Episodes: '''13 *'What's it about? 'Cynical Hachiman and his daily life at school *'Grade: 'B+ *'Would I recommend it? '''Yeah. Again, this was the second season so you would need to watch the first season to start with. I would say that this season was weaker than the first but still jsut as enjoyable. It's a good anime with a good story and one that I think most people can enjoy '''DanMachi (the dungeon one) *'Episodes: '''13 *'What's it about? A naïve boy whose trying to become an adventurer *'Grade: '''B *'Would I recommend it? '''Ummm. Personally I felt this anime was a let down. I read the first volume before the anime premiered and I really enjoyed it. The anime didn't quite seem to match up to the novel. I think I also made the mistake of likening it too much to Sword Art and that's a big comparison to make. All in all, I think the anime fell flat but I think others may enjoy it. '''Nisekoi: *'Episodes: '''12 *'What's it about? I wouldn't know, nothing happens. *'Grade: '''B+ *'Would I recommend it? '''Once again, this was the second season so I would recommend watching the first season (although since nothing happens, you'd could easily pick up the story). I enjoyed the first season of Nisekoi more and this second season's plot of centric episodes has been dull when it's not been Chitoge. The initial arc of this season was it's best and overall the season is a good continuation of the story. '''Re-Kan! *'Episodes: '''13 *'What it about? A girl who can see ghosts and her everyday life with her friends *'Grade: '''A- *'Would I recommend it? '''Yeah. It's really sweet and not boring at all. Even tho there's no real driving plot, it's easy watching and I really enjoyed it. Such a sweet anime and the characters are all loveable. Good anime for a bit of fun. '''Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works *'Episodes: '''25 (12 in Fall 2014) *'What's it about? The battle for the Holy Grail *'Grade: '''A+++ *'Would I recommend it? '''YES!!! Omg this anime is a legend for a reason. This was an adaptation for the second route of the game (the first having been done in a 2006 anime). It was AMAZING, pure and simple. The animation is quite frankly one of the most visually stunning anime to exist. The story is fantastic and I recommend this anime to anyone. It's not an anime you'll ever regret watching '''Plastic Memories *'Episodes: '''13 *'What's it about? A boy who joins a service that specialises in retrieving giftias (humanoid robots) and his story with Isla, a fellow colleague and giftia. *'Grade: '''A++++ *'Would I recommend it? '''MY HEART SAYS NO! BUT THIS ANIME WAS AMAZING AND JUST I'M STILL SAD FROM IT. //ugly sobbing// It's a brilliant, emotional anime that is just truly amazing and I love it so much and PLS WATCH IT AND CRY WITH ME '''Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches *'Episodes: '''12 *'What's it about? An deliquent named Yamada and how his life changes when he meets Shiraishi and learns about the power of witches...and kisses *'Grade: '''A *'Would I recommend it? '''YAS! It's colourful, sweet, funny and just straight up amazing. There's so much kissing between all genders (although it's Yamada that suffers the most. It's a brilliant, easy going story and well worth the watch. My only issue is the anime original ending. It didn't do the story justice imo (although one part of it was brilliant.) Had they left the story open and left subtle hints at the future manga plots, it would have been better but the anime is brilliant and really enjoyable '''Kuroko no Basuke 3 *'Episodes: '''25 *'What's it about? Magic Basketball *'Grade: '''B *'Would I recommend it? '''As I've said with others, you should start with the first season as it's where the story begins. The third season was a good solid season but it started to lose it's edge by this point. It doesn't quite have the same intense feel during the second half of the season and if I'm being honest, the last game didn't interest me at all. The whole series in general is amazing but I think this third and final season is it's weakest. '''Hibike! Euphonium *'Episodes: '''13 *'What's it about? 'Kumiko and her adventures when she joins the school orchestra *'Grade: 'A++ *'Would I recommend it? 'Without a doubt YES! KyoAni are an automatic bias of mine anyway but regardless this is a school girls band story that ACTUALLY DOES SOMETHING. It's K-On! but 10x better with 10x more story and development. It's brilliantly written and the characters are so fantasticly fleshed out that you don't even realise you've reached the end until it's over. PLUS REINA/KUMIKO WILL BE MY DEATH. '''I was going to do Kekkai Sensen as well but since the last episode's been indefinitely delayed, I don't want to make a final grade/review until I've seen it. Nonetheless, I have thoroughly enjoyed the 11 eps that have aired so far '